Ponyville Flood volunteer clean up help
Hello everypony! I want to say I'm very proud of you all. The experience of Tuesdays flood was quite challenging and a bit frighting but all of us ponies joined together and did tremendous work. Our hard work kept the floods at bey with everyponies courageous efforts. The community really shined and proved us ponies together can get through any challenge. Any pony may join the volunteer clean up of the town square at any time. The other parts of town such as the streets outside of the town square were cleared of most of the mud yesterday with the help of volunteers. Some parts on the streets and bottoms of buildings may still be dirty even after clean up. The works is hauling away mud and sandbags. For today 3/15 at the moment is working on clearing the town square, starting on the outsides and working to the middle. Work has already started and clean up should be done about 5PM EST. Then start on clearing the sandbags which has not been started on yet and should carry on till late evening tomorrow or even the next day. The sandbags will be along the dam and along the rivers around ponyville as very tall levees and will be a vast number of bags. The hauling of mud is using push brooms and scrub brushes to push to a pile and shovel mud on carts and hauling the full carts to the Ponyville City Dump at a determined located near the edge of the gorge away from the junk pile to allow rain to wash mud down gorge. Don't forget to bring your shovel and broom. The mud can also be used as good top soil if anypony would like to haul some for themselves. The clearing of sandbags will proceed in the same manner as the mud and sand will be dumped in a separate pile dumped out of the bags. the shovels can be used to pierce the bags open. Please take the empty bags back to town and there will be large sacks in front of the Town Hall to put them all in. The sand may be used also if any pony desires. A plan for the sand is also underway and may also be used to add a feature in the parks. Carts, shovels, brooms, scrub brushes, buckets and a water tap, ect. are at the maintenance yard, behind the Town Hall. If any tools or equipment breaks leave aside and Sir Ket or Turnip Truck will make repairs. Turnip Truck will also around but most likely will be pretty busy. Drinks and refreshments will be set outside the Town Hall. Please drink plenty of water and go slow too, balance the load in your carts so they don't tip over and before starting work please spend about ten minuets stretching to prevent strain or injury. I will also be watching for ponies on correct lifting and use of tools too so ponies don't get injured. If anypony becomes hurt or faints please take them inside the Town Hall, there will beds and nurses standing by. Thank you eveypony for your help you are all wonderful and a community we can all feel proud of. Category:RP Events